


Ideas for Jackie Chan Adventures Fics!

by Luna_Bass



Series: Fic Ideas! [2]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Bass/pseuds/Luna_Bass
Summary: If you're starved for ideas for Jackie Chan Adventures stories, here you go! You can take any of these if you want, and use them for yourself!





	Ideas for Jackie Chan Adventures Fics!

If you'd like me to elaborate on anything, please comment, and if you want to write a story of your own based on one of these ideas, please tell me! I'd love to read them.

***

"The Princess"

An AU of JCA, where Jade is a manipulative little brat, who causes others to care about her, and uses that affection for her own ends. With her trusty book of Methods For Making People Love You, she will rule San Francisco! Also, she likes pink, and tries to make boys she has crushes on, her “slaves.” I'm actually writing my own version of this idea, but I haven't published it on FanFiction.net. The same is true for a lot of these, actually. Drama/Horror

 

"Servant of Destiny"

There are many universes where an Asian girl named Jade is a necessary thing. Jade has lived thousands of different lives in the service of Destiny himself, acting as the wedge to push certain things in the right direction for his amusement. Every night, she goes to him in her dreams for instructions and orders, and acts out his will in many roles throughout the ages. In this universe, it just happens to be the role of a sidekick. Mainly focuses on Jade's thoughts during Jackie's adventures. You can mix up canon events to make things interesting, though. Humor/Drama

 

"Maternal Instinct"

Yep, it's another AU one! A two-year-old Jade wanders into the Netherworld through a rip in the Space/Time continuum, and is consequently brought up by Bai Tza, who for reasons unknown, takes her in, and decides she wants to make her adopted daughter the best human sorcerer in all of history. The other demons? Bored out of their wits, they decide to tolerate this tiny human – and she eventually grows on them as she grows up to be as evil as they are. When Shendu starts opening the demon portals, Bai Tza takes the young sorceress Bai Yu with her – and she is left to enact her adopted mother's revenge as the only family she has ever known is defeated. And Jackie Chan, never having had a young charge to be a role model for, lives in a much darker world. Fantasy/Drama

 

"Killer"

This is a JCA/Death Note crossover. If you don't know what Death Note is, you can skip over this one. Instead of Japan, Ryuk's Death Note landed in San Francisco, just as Jade is contemplating how Jackie keeps risking his life fighting Valmont over the talismans. And lo and behold, she is presented with a way to take Valmont out of the picture forever. Add the shinigami eye deal, the demon sorcerers, Jade's crush, and an accelerated plotline to the mix, and you have a whole load of chaos. Ryuk thinks humans are fascinating; especially when so innocent and mixed up with magic already. It might be a thing to see, to watch this particular human grow – so innocent and ready to murder another being with pen and paper.... Friendship/Adventure

 

"Rise of the White Star"

Roughly thirty years ago, Daolon Wong, feeling frustrated and lonely, briefly cavorted with an English prostitute living in Beijing, and then left to continue his eternal search for power. Nine months later, comfortably living as the mistress of a wealthy Japanese aristocrat, she gave birth to a daughter with the unusual combination of albinism and heterochromia. Astor Richardson had everything a child could possibly need while growing up in Japan – a good school, all the comforts and necessities of a rich man's child – and an instinct for knowing how to push people's buttons. Now an international crime lord going by the name of White Star, she wants nothing to do with the magic that seems to always lead the downfall of her rivals – until a wizard shows up on her doorstep, trying to recruit henchmen.

 

***

There are a few important details that I left out of that summary – if you want to write this idea and also want to hear the rest, comment and I'll tell you everything!


End file.
